


Ruined.

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Hatred, Love, Sad, fuck u zayn, idk what to tag, liams ruined, really angsty, zayn left liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you expect me to just let you in again Zayn" Roared a red eyed Liam, his shoulders coming in on himself as they began to shake. </p><p>Zayn looked at the twenty two year old, shame and wanting shining bright behind his golden brown eyes, "Liam." He rasped. </p><p>"I- "Liam stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "You've ruined me Zayn. No one else will ever be able to come close to what you gave me..." Liam sobs finally broke through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined.

Italics are flashbacks

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he laid in the sheets, glistening sweat clinging to his body as if they were a new born babe, clinging to their mother for their first dose of food. His body laid completely still as if he were to be coma, not even a twitch within his fingers or toes taking place. His head lay on the soft pillow filled with feathers, a few strands of hair lingering on his palish face. His brown eyes stayed glued to the chestnut covered wall, only blinking when the dryness of his eyes becomes too much. 

His mind has seemingly taken a root of its own, as if it was possessed. It seemed like it didn't want to stop thinking, going a mile a minute leaving him with a migraine. His fingers finally moved themselves to twitch as he heard the familiar sound of his phone going off. He could hear the all to familiar ringtone blaring out, he just couldn't connect his brain to make his limbs move more then a simple twitch; it was as if he was a mere infant again, having to learn how to once again use his limbs. 

Squeezing his eyes shut until he was seeing shots of bright colors, holding his breath as he saw bright flashes due to the amount of pressures he has on his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, the bright colors disappearing, leaving him with the white ceiling and chestnut colored walls. 

His mind began to drift back to the day that  _they_ painted those godforsaken chestnut walls.

_"Don't you think we should get a color that is going to liven up our bedroom? Instead of make it, I don't know, plain?" Liam questioned the older lad, chuckling as the older of the two scoffed._

_"Darling." He started looking at Liam intensely. "Why on earth would we want a bold bedroom? I think that neutral is much more us!" He stopped for a moment, Liam smiled as he watched his lover scan the room, looking intently at the walls smiling to himself as if he were in on a secret._

_Letting out a sigh, Liam made his way towards the shorter lad, circling his arms around his tiny waist, resting his head on his petite shoulder. He brought his lips to rest just below his ears, "you're right love. This suits us just fine." He heard a hum of agreement before he was turning around, smiling softly up at Liam, tucking a loose stand of his hair behind his ear._

_"you've got a great eye for art." Liam complimented, smiling softly, his eyes slightly crinkling around the creases._

_He watched as his lover had a slight blush arise to his cheeks, making him fall deeper in love with how he shyed away from such a simple compliment to someone else, but, to him it meant so much more._

_Liam felt an arm go around his neck, bringing them both chest to chest, forehead to forehead,lips connecting, smiles presenting themselves as they opened their eyes. They stood there for a good few minutes just admiring the beauty that the other possessed. Soft but yet private smiles held them there._

_The older leaned forwards, pressing his face into Liam's  neck while murmuring a soft, "I love you."_

_Liam held him tighter in his muscled toned arms, murmuring a sweet, "I love you, Angel." into his soft hair, smiling as it tickled his nose._

He lifted his hands to his face to quickly remove the tears that began to shed without his consent. He cursed his inabilty to stop as the tears began to flow down his cheeks, like a youthful river. He flipped his what he thought was an immobilize body, flipped it over, screaming out in pain as he felt his  heart ache, he felt as if he was being torn into too. His mind was telling him one thing, while his heart was telling him the complete opposite. It seemed to be playing devils advocate. 

He laid there in three steps: Screaming, sobbing and finally sedation. It was as if his body once again couldn't handle the pain and decided to just stop.

**Author's Note:**

> its short lol sorry


End file.
